Princess to Pirate to King
by Lunacii
Summary: Fem!Luffy Luffy is the girl dreaming to be Pirate King and defeating her protective older brothers. Finally taking her chance to obtain the most freedom, the princess escapes to sea and starts her journey. Her brothers, however, aren't about to give into their sister's desires and the Marines aren't either. Familiar faces pop up for the better or worse, but this won't stop Luffy!
1. Princess Escape

**One Piece: Princess to Pirate to King**

**There have been some changes to my story from the original, such as... not telling. WARNINGS! Spelling, grammer mistakes, etc. Genderbend!Luffy Don't like don't read.**

* * *

Luffy stared out the large palace window in love. Not in love with a man, but with the sea. How beautiful the deep blue was, how the sun shined on the calm water, white gleams everywhere. Kind of like a fairy tale blue dream.

And she'll sail on it soon. She planned it out all so well. It's only a matter of time that her said plan will happen. She wasn't afraid of the ocean like others are who stick to the land, she belonged on the waves. Luffy wasn't like other girls raised by marines who'd rather have a strong marine lover to keep care of them. The blackette was a to-be-pirate with a strong passion for adventure.

Luffy closed her eyes and sighed in deep sadness. Her grandfather wouldn't ever let her out onto the sea to become a pirate as she always dreamed of. Why not? It's her life. Her choice: NOTS HIS. She moved away from the large window and made her way out the room. Letting her silky soft long black hair swing and swirl around past her waist. She was full of life, love and joy, but she always really wore the same light blue dress that went to her knees, when she would rather wear her red vest, blue shorts and sandals, instead of slippers. Her grandfather made it clear she could only wear 'proper' girl clothing than that 'worn out, pirate, traveler, summer, clothes'.

As much as she was tempted to cut her hair, she kept the promise she made with her Ace-nii and Sabo-nii.

_-Flashback-_

_Ace and Sabo had been walking into the small hut to check-up on their little sister. What greeted them was little Luffy with a pair of scissors in her hand. In her little hand was her hair placed in front of her face and the scissors nearing. She had the intent of chopping it all off._

_Crying out, Ace tackled the small girl before she cut, and Sabo grabbed the scissors, breaking them in half before chucking them out the window. A small 'ow' could be heard. Sabo looked down at his younger siblings, sweat-dropping as the two fought. Ace was clearly winning. "Luffy! Why were you trying to cut your hair?" He demanded._

_"Keep growing your hair!" Ace shouted, holding little Luffy's shoulders, "You look better and cuter with long hair! You shouldn't have cut it!"_

_"Waaah," Luffy had whined, "But it gets in my face all the time! PLUS how am I supposed to become a great pirate if my hair gets in the way?"_

_Sabo looked down at her seriously, "Well…even though I hope you don't become a pirate, you could just hold it up with hairband."_

_"But it'll get in the way of the hat!"_

_"Then leave it off!" Ace growled._

_"NEVER! I promised Shanks I'd keep it on when I become a great pirate!" Luffy cried, trying to escape from under her older brother._

_Ace put his hands in the air in the motion of giving up, "Fine, fine! Just a suggestion! Geez!" _

_Sabo sighed in frustration, rubbing his temples. Knowing Luffy was going to rant and never let them have peace, the blue-hat boy said, "How about this. When you set off to become a pirate- which I highly doubt you'll be able with me, Ace and Garp alive- you can cut your hair. When we see you- and if we do we'll drag you back- you start growing it again. Understand?"_

_"Shishishishi," Luffy chuckled, punching the air. "YOSH! Agreed!"_

_Ace got up and grumbled something about little sisters and straw-hat-men. Sabo rolled his eyes._

_-End of Flashback-_

She laughed openly and loudly in the elegant hallway at the memory. "I am going to be Pirate King, Ace! Sabo! Just you wait," Luffy whispered. She opened the white bag she carried with her everywhere to see the straw hat Shank's gave her.

It was near sunset, when security was at its weakest. Post were being traded as guards checked out, and checked in. Gramps wasn't here right now because of a quick mission, but would be back by morning.

It was time for the escape. Smiling brightly, Luffy opened the large windows of her bedroom and looked down. She was high up, but they didn't bother her at all. She was a rubber-girl after all. She was in her blue dress, but she had her blue shorts and red vest underneath. Her sandals where in her bag, so where some of her most precious things. She knew her grandfather was going to freak out, but just for him she left a little note for him.

See, she was responsible... so Luffy thought so. I mean, she left a note explaining what she was going to do, not giving a damn what her Jiji thought.

Luffy gave a big grin and imagined what her grandpa would do when he saw the note. He was going to freak! Trying hard not to laugh, she jumped down into the forest way down below.

In the morning.

Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp was happy as usual. But today he was even happier. He had a surprise for his little princess granddaughter. He got her a beautiful new dress for her so she didn't need to keep on wearing that light blue one on herself every day (even though she looked adorable cute in it).

Usually he would burst himself threw the walls, but his little girl was a girl. And she may be changing if he busted in. And then she would never want to talk to him again or even see him! Chuckling, he knocked on the door, the nicely wrapped box in his hand. He wanted her dressed in it today because Akoiji and Lucci (either males being the hopefully soon-to-be-grandson-in-law) were visiting today "Luffy! Luffy-hime! Rise and shine! Grandpapa has got you a lovely present!" he sang.

No answer.

He knocked again, "Luffy! Are you awake?" He said a bit louder.

Still, no answer. Absolute silence.

Ticks and vein marks appeared all over Garp's head. Losing his patience, he roared "LUFFY!" The vice-admiral punched the door forcing it to fly off its hinges, slamming against the far opposite wall. "LUFFY! IT'S RUDE TO IGNORE YOUR GRANDFATHER LIKE THI- Eh?"

Garp's ranting paused as he looked around the much-to-clean, neat room with no Luffy inside. Dropping the box onto the floor, Garp ran inside the room. He felt a slight breeze, and turned towards the window that was wide open. "LUFFY!" he yelled in shock. Then he spun wildly around. "Evil pirates must have taken my sweet Luffy! There must be some ransom note here!"

He ran threw out the room, lifting things and throwing them when he didn't see any ransom note or clue. "WHERE IS IT!" he roared.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku came running into the room to see Garp destroying the room. "Garp!' He yelled," Why are you destroying your granddaughter's room!"

Garp paused looked over at Sengoku then continued. "Someone kidnapped my little precious jewel!" he threw a love-seat towards Sengoku who dodged it as it slammed at the wall behind him. "I am looking for a Ransom note or some clue! HELP ME SENGOKU!" Anime tears leaked from his eyes as he continued to destroy his granddaughter's room.

The Fleet Admiral stepped into the room and looked around. He saw a note attached to the wall, in the most obvious place can be. He grabbed the note, reading it swiftly, a massive sweat drop on his head as he stared dumbstruck at the note. _'Immaturness must have skipped a generation and landed on his granddaughter. Does she not pay attention to her own grandfather's words?'_

Sengoku cleared his throat and said sternly to the depressed Garp, "Here is your answer." He held it out to the panicking Garp. "I believe she'll be punished for this when we get her?"

Garp snatched the note, read it once. His eyes widened, and then read it again. His face seemed to darken. Sengoku looked his friend, waiting for him to say the words. Or hoped more likely. Garp laughed out loud, much to Sengoku's shock. "So she decided to follow her dreams? WHY THAT LITTLE SQUIRT!"

He looked down at the not for the last time, chuckling.

_Bye, Bye~_

_~Luffy_

_PS- I'm keeping my side of the bargain with Ace-nii and Sabo-nii__._

_Catch me if you can! 3_

Luffy was grinning, holding long, loose hair in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. Grinning, she threw the cut ten locks into the ocean, grinning as it disappeared in its depths. Throwing the scissors onto the boat, she looked up at the bright sun. Luffy was going to be a pirate! Finally! Grinning brightly, she screamed to the ocean and sky,

"I'M GONNA BE PIRATE KING!"

* * *

**X\ Sorry for people who didn't want a Marine!Sabo. He's briefly mentioned in here but don't worry, he'll turn into a pirate later. Wanna know why he's a marine? Well you'll have to stay tuned for that. Sorry. I really wanted to do a marine!Sabo cause I saw this really cool fanart and I couldn't help myself.**

**Onto Next chapter!**


	2. Their Thoughts

**Princess to irate to King Chapter 2: Their Thoughts Feat. Ace and Sabo Their Now to Be Positions**

**Warnings! Swears, Spelling and Grammer mistakes, Marine!Sabo, fem!Luffy**

* * *

_=Ace= Time: Just when Luffy cut her hair_

Ace had a strange chilling sensation as he walked past Thatch and Marco. Another chilling sensation filled him making him pause just ten feet from the two other commanders.

Thatch noticed this and walked over to Ace saying, "You okay?"

Looking over at the older man grimly, he said, "I have a bad feeling about something. I just can't place my finger on it."

"Forgot to do something Pops told you to do, yoi" Marco suggested.

The twenty-year old shook his head. "Probably nothing..."

"OOI! ACE! SOMEONE IS ASKING YOU FOR YOU ON THIS LINE! HE WON'T SAY ANYTHING TILL YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Whitebeard roared from above deck.

Startled, Ace ran up the stairs and to him, followed by the other two. Taking the Den Den Mushi, being closely watched by the captain andmany commanders, he said, "Hello?"

"LUFFY IS MISSING!"

Right to the point, Ace was sure he lost an ear. Everyone around him clearly heard. Then the bomb hit. Luffy. Luffy missing. Missing. Oh no- "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING!" Ace roared back into the den den, startling the people around him. Flames started to erupt as he was visibly raging.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! GARP FOUND HER ROOM EMPTY AND A NOTE BEHIND! SHE'S GONNA BE A PIRATE!"

"YOU'RE A VICE-ADMIRAL! YOU SHOULD BE CLOSER TO HER, SABO!"

"I WAS ON A FUCKING MISSION, HOT-HEAD!" Sabo screamed. In the background you could hear people screaming and running about, panicked that the youngest vice-admiral ever in World Government and Marine history was angry. It had to be the end of the world. Sabo or 'Gentleman Sabo' was known for his polite manners given any situation, kept his cool and his killings were usually clean, fast and bloody. Said to be one of the world's best sharp-shooters, and one of the best assassins ever in their history as well. "MAYBE IF YOU WERE A MARINE YOU'D HAVE STOPPED HER!"

"YOU KNOW I'D RATHER DIE THAN BECCOME A DUMBASS MARINE! PLUS-"

"BACK TO THE POINT!" The young vice-admiral shouted over Ace, "WE NEED TO FIND LUFFY BEFORE SHE CAUSES TROUBLE! THE LAST THING WE NEED IS FOR HER TO GET A BOUNTY OR WORSE! PEOPLE FIND OUT WHO HER PARENTS ARE!"

Trying to calm down he said as calmly as possible to his older brother, "What did she put on the note?"

Sabo as well tried to be as gentle as possible, regaining his manners. "Well, let me see here. I didn't exactly get past the first line. It says, "Bye, Bye. PS- I'm keeping my side of the bargain with Ace-nii and Sabo-nii. Catch me if you can'..."

Silence. It wasn't that just awkward silence; it was the silence before a storm.

"LUUUUUUUUFFY!"

Somewhere out in sea, a girl sneezed. Thinking it as nothing, she continued out humming 'Bink's Sake'.

Ace and Sabo had agreed to meet at a diner. Ace was forced to bring along Marco to meet up with Sabo, just to be sure he didn't get himself into any sticking situation.

Ace saw Sabo first. The older of the trio siblings, was handsome with his groomed blonde hair and a blue suit. He sat at a table outside of the shop, his signature blue top-hat with goggles, sitting on the table in front of him. Sabo's chin rested on his palm, as his dark blue eyes stared blankly in front of him lost in thought.

"That's Sabo?" Marco asked to the second division commander.

"Yep," Ace replied to the phoenix devil fruit user. Grinning mischievously, despite the serious situation, Ace picked up a stray rock and threw it at the older brother. Sabo caught it with his hand and looked over at his younger 'brother'.

"Took you long enough," he grunted, not at all bothered or surprised that Ace brought a companion. "You're late by ten minutes."

The black-haired man snickered. "Whatever. Any news on Luffy," he asked seriously, sitting on one of the two vacant chairs. Marco took the other.

"Not as of yet," Sabo gloomed.

A band startled the two blondes, looking at the now depressed Ace who slammed his head against the table top. Groaning, he murmured, "She cut her hair. Luffy cut her hair..."

Sabo sighed, shaking his head as Marco watched in bemusement at the youngest male. "Look at it this way;" Sabo said with an amused tone, "She'll attract fewer suitors!"

Ace immediately shot up with a big, cheerful grin. Cheering he said, "Good Luffy! Keep those vile men away!"

"I thought Garp and Dandan were protective enough," Sabo sighed. "Whatever. Ace. Garp isn't doing anything as of yet, as far as I know. Sengoku had half the mind to send Akoiji or Akainu to search for Luffy."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. Akainu was nearly assigned the mission, but Garp managed to convince Sengoku-san out of it."

Staring darkly at the table, Ace grunted out, "Akainu wouldn't show any mercy to Luffy, especially because he's one of the few who know who her father is." Ace bursted his cup into flames as he thought of the admiral. "Man, I hate that absolute-justice jack-ass."

"We all do, we all do." Sabo agreed solemnly. "Okay, we need a plan on finding Luffy before its too late. I'd like to find her before we have to place a bounty on her head."

"The Old geezer would burst in tears if his 'precious baby princess' was wanted."

"You would to, Ace." The vice-admiral dead-panned, "-After... you raged a bit."

"Well, you'd kill the next five-hundred people you met!"

"And you'd destroy your pirate family with your flames, idiot!"

"AND YOU WOULD MAKE MARINEFORD FALL AND BE CRUSHED!"

"AND YOU WOULD OBLINERATE THAT WOODEN SHIP AND FLAG!"

"AND YOU'D-"

"How about you two calm down, yoi?"

The two males glared death-daggers at the calm Marco. Sabo sat down, resting his face in his hands as he leaned on the table. When he spoke, his voice was wearied. "Knowing Luffy, she'll probably didn't exactly plan past her escaping. Probably sailing aimlessly in the ocean..."

"Lost and hungry..." Ace agreed.

"Having devil fruit powers, she'll sink..."

"And could drown, never able to find her..."

"Never see her... again..."

"LUUUUUFFY!"

Marco gave up on calming them down. Obviously, they were protective over Luffy, and he was guessing the Grandfather was just as if not worse.

After some hours of raging Ace and Sabo, the two eventually calmed down. Not after Marco had to call some of the other commanders to stop the two from going out to sea right then and there. It had been a difficult one getting Ace down, Sabo was just another story. The vice-admiral had successfully sent some of the commanders flying, including Thatch, through some buildings. After some two hours of continuous fighting, Sabo just sat down heavily, sighing. Promptly falling asleep along with the no-longer-thrashing Ace.

Something was defiantly wrong with these kids.

_=With Luffy=_

The blackette had sneezed. Thinking nothing of it, Luffy continued to lounge on the small wooden boat as it sailed. Noticing a small disturb in the water, she sat up and grinned. It was an enormous sized whirlpool.

"Orah? Since I sink like a rock, I'll drown!" Luffy laughed, then slamming her fist onto the pal of her hand, "But it doesn't matter if I can swim or not 'cause I'll die anyway. Shishishishi."

Noticing a barrel floating by, she grabbed it, bringing it to her as the boat began to sink.

"WAA! This is so fun!"

_=Back with Ace and Sabo=_

The two brothers felt a chilling sensation and looked the same random direction. Their 'Luffy in Trouble' radar went off inside their heads. Their eyes narrowed, murmuring, "Next time we see her, I'll going to kill her."

Thatch was rubbing his sore back, sweat dropping at the younger males. Looking over at Marco he said, "Those kids are creepy. I'm telling you now; something is messed up with this family. A hot-head, lethal marine, and a girl that doesn't seem to give a damn that her siblings don't want her to be a pirate. There are probably more weird family members out there."

"Yeah..."

Ace grabbed the back of Sabo's shirt and started to drag him off to where they had docked. "I want you to meet Pops, Sabo! Then we'll talk more about getting Luffy. I'm sure we'll find her quickly!"

The young blonde didn't bother getting out of Ace's grip. It's be a waste of energy to bother fighting and when Ace wanted to do something, it was something that went on for a long while. "I highly doubt we'll find her quickly. If she doesn't want to be caught, she'll avoid us for a good while. You should already know this."

"But this is a different story," Ace grumbled, ignoring his fellow pirate's questioning stares.

"Which will make this seek-out-Luffy longer."

"WE COULDN'T FIND HER THAT TIME WHEN WE WERE LITTLE KIDS BECAUSE IT ENDED WITH HER JUST GOING BACK TO THE HUT WHEN EVERYONE WENT OUT LOOKING FOR HER OKAY!" Ace looked agitated at the memory, glaring ahead of him as Sabo rolled his eyes, still being dragged along.

Crossing his arms, Sabo explained to the commanders the story behind Ace's yelling. "When we were kids we often went out into the wild forest that surrounded the house we lived in. Luffy was never allowed to go out by herself because of all the large, poisonous, lethal animals in there. But, one day we got into a big fight because she wanted to go out by herself. Naturally, we all refused to allow her go in. She was like only, seven-eight at the time. So, later that day when Ace went to go check on Luffy because she hid in her room, he found the room empty and the window open..."

The pirates were getting what happened after this.

"Luffy had gone off into the woods. So Ace and I and the people we were stuck with all went out into the woods even though it was dark and we stayed searching there for about a week. But what we didn't know was that after we set off, Luffy had come back to an empty house and just slept there the entire time. Ace and Dandan, by the time we got there, were in hysterics thinking she was kidnapped or something by other bandits, dead, eaten. So, you guys can imagine their shock when they Luffy snoring in the living room." Sabo chuckled a bit remembering how Dandan and Ace fainted along with many of the bandits after they pointed at Luffy and screamed 'GHOST!'

Ace looked a bit bashful, muttering about midget sisters, ghosts and bad meat.

Sabo sighed to the black-head pirate. "You know, I can walk."

"Who cares?"

"... Oh I forgot something to tell you."

Ace hardly looked down at him, sparing him just a glance. "Which was?"

"Jiji said if we don't find Luffy within the 3 months, he'll personally come and kidnap you and force you into a marine."

A loud gasp left Ace. Eyes wide, he broke into a sprint screaming, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS SOONER!"

Sabo was thrown just some minutes later when Ace spot Whitebeard's ship. The Gentleman had slammed face first into the mass just above Whitebeard's head, falling in front of the great pirate. Ace had jumped right next to very much dazed vice admiral and said, "This is Sabo, my older brother."

"... He looks angry with you."

And correct that was for said marine had various veins popping from his head and looked ready to murder. Sitting up while clutching his head, Sabo growled, "Why did you want me to see your captain, hot-head?"

"He could help," Ace said sheepishly, ignoring the panting commanders who finally caught up.

"n-next -time warn us, A-ace," Thatch panted, dropping face-flat on the deck.

Ace scoffed. "Well, I have no plans on being turned into a Marine any time soon... or seeing the old geezer."

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, "You don't me?"

Sabo rolled his eyes, "Gramps."

"You didn't tell us your grandfather was in the marines, Ace," Jozu said.

Ace looked blankly at them. Deadpanning he said, "You guys never asked."

The whitebeard pirates glared at him. Marco sighed and asked, "What position?"

"Vice-Admiral, Monkey D. Garp," was the airy answer.

"..."

"..."

"WHY DIDN''T YOU MENTION THIS SOONER!" Thatch shouted. Turning to Marco, Thatch said, "I told you they had more weird relatives!"

Sabo and Ace were tense, both muttering. "All his suicidal 'Training of Love'," Ace growled a large gloomy cloud over his head.

"How many times did we end up in a coma?" Sabo wondered, also looking depressed.

"We were hardly raised by him too! Expecting us to be taught to be good marines when we raised by bandits that loved to break the law..."

"... Messed up head..."

"No wonder Luffy is so dense..."

"... No wonder she's so reckless..."

Thus, Sabo ended up getting help from the other whitebeard pirates to find little Luffy. But it wasn't for some months till they actually did find her. Be assured though, Ace made it within time limit by one month.

* * *

**Yay! Got that done. Told this was going to be a bit different from the original. These moments with Sabo and Ace and whatever others are to kinda fill in with the time I won't be doing with Luffy. I'll be saving that for my next fanfiction with a fem!Luffy that I'm... still working on. Orginally the 3rd chapter (next one) was suppose to be starting with Luffy and Coby, but it'll be better done with the next fanfic. XD I already had like half of it done.**

**Onto next chapter!**


	3. Old faces, My hat!

**Chapter 3! YAY! Sorry fr you haters of time skips, I'll assure you though things will be back on track when Water 7 Arc comes up. I'll be going in slow, calm order not all time-skipping. Won't be till Chapter 5!**

**Warnings: Fem!Luffy, Marine!Sabo, change of events, swears, mis-use of spelling and grammer... raging!Ace**

* * *

_-2 Months Later-_

"Where the heck is she!" yelled Nami. The Straw Hat crew was surrounded by buildings, looking for their Captain.

"She probably went the wrong direction?" suggested Sanji.

"Hell no!" Nami said," She's probably lost with that thick, gullible mind of hers." The crew silently agreed with her. Luffy had no sense in direction.

"Let's just go," Zoro grumbled," She'll catch up with us later."

The pirates headed out, knowing Luffy will run into them as usual. But they hoped she didn't bring some enemies with her remembering a certain visit to Lounge Town.

Meanwhile…

"Waaah!" Luffy yelled. She looked around the area startled. Sand… sands… more sand. And a big hot flaming sun way above. She was in the desert. "Where did everyone go!" she clutched her precious straw hat to her head and looked around till she finally saw a small smidge in the horizon what seemed to be a town. She looked a little longer at it.

_'Looks like a town, so it is a town, right!' _she thought joyfully. She took one step then another. Her stomach grumbled. "Well... where a town is, food ought to be there!" She then bolted off to the smidge of a town shape.

_=With Ace=_

Ace was sitting at a counter top talking to a guy after he woke up again from his nap. He showed him a picture of a wanted poster of Luffy. Oh he was pissed the day he got it.

_-Flashback-_

_They were following a lead on Luffy when Ace got the wanted poster. He had been sitting on the deck thinking deeply when Thatch came to him and said in a panicked voice, shoving a paper into his face. "Is this your sister?"_

_Ace looked down at it and stared for a long time. A cute face, dark hair, a scar under her left eye. With a big cheeky grin along with that precious straw-hat she dipped 'Boshi'. Her hair... was short. SHORT. He looked down at her bounty and his eyes bulged. _

_Thirty million beli?! _

_Flames erupted around him and Thatch yelped in surprise. "LUUUUUUUFFY!" Ace screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_And at that moment, Ace's Den Den Mushi ringed, knowing who it was Ace screamed into it, "WHY THE HELL DOES LUFFY HAVE A BOUNTY ON HER HEAD NOW! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A MONTH SINCE SHE RAN AWAY!"_

_"BECAUSE SHE DEFEATED SOME JACK-HEAD PIRATE NAMED ARLONG FOR MESSING WITH ONE OF HER CEWMATES APPARENTLY! SHE KILLED THE GUY! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN HIGHER BUT THIS IS THE EAST BLUE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" In the background you could hear more screams about Sabo being angry. A voice louder than the rest was crying about 'his precious princess' having a bounty on her head, 'forced to kill', 'kidnapped by evil pirates'._

_Ace stared blankly at the phone and said, "Is that Jiji I hear in the back?"_

_"Sadly," Sabo muttered, "Yes. He had actually opened Sengoku's door for once and was crying that Luffy now has a bounty on her head. Sengoku had said that should be proud to have another law breaker in the family. And he privately told me he thought it was the end of the world when Garp actually opened the door instead of crashed through the wall."_

_"... So she's in the East Blue, now?"_

_"Most likely. But I doubt she'll stay long."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"_

_-End Flashback-_

The bartender responded 'no'.

"Now what does the commander of the Whitebeard Pirate Crew second corps want in this country," a voice asked from behind him. "Well, Portgas D. Ace?"

People cried out, "W-whitebeard?!"

"One of the Whitebeard Pirates...?!" Another exclaimed.

"I knew I'd seen that mark on his back before!"

"Why is he here?"

"..." Ace just looked at Smoker, bored.

"WHAT!" screamed the bartender.

Looking at the marine, Ace grinned slyly. "I'm on a search... for my little sister."

_=With the others...=_

"What should we do," Nami asked, "Nanohana is a large town."

"It will be very hard to search for Luffy-san, "Vivi whimpered, still worrying over Luffy.

"Don't worry, Vivi-Chan!" Sanji exclaimed, looking at some stands in the distant, "If we need to find her we just go to the nosiest spot in this town! She'll be there!"

"Ha-ha," Usoppp laughed, "You got that right!"

Nami was also still a bit worried over Luffy. "I just wish she would pay more attention to the bounty on her head. Especially in a big country like this that would want the money!"

Zoro just sighed; not at all worried for his female captain knowing full well she was capable of keeping care of herself. After all, he wouldn't settle for a weak captain! "Just leave her. Let's go eat; we can think things through after that. We'll find her there most likely too."

Vivi looked around towards the open water and saw a ship with an upside down, curly '3'. "WAIT! That's Mr. 3's ship!"

"Hold on... you mean he's not dead..?!" Usopp asked, sweating slightly.

The princess was also sweating, her partner quaking behind her. "That ship can only move through the power of the "Doru Doru no Mi"... He must be in the kingdom."

If Vivi had looked longer, she would have seen a large pirate ship with a dragon's head float by to dock.

_=With Ace=_

The customers around him were muttering, all sweating in fear and looking at Ace in awe.

"Did you hear that was one of the Whitebeard pirates...?"

"I've heard of that Marine, Smoker...!"

"So," Ace asked simply, turning in his seat and looking at the grey haired man. He leaned back again the counter, looking carefree and smirking slightly. "What should I do?"

Smoker growled. "Sit tight and let me arrest you."

"Re-jected," Ace said with a tone of amusement.

"I'm looking for a different pirate. And I'm not really interested in you," Smoker drawled.

"Then let me go."

"I can't do that." Smoker started to walk towards the second commander, "As long as I'm a marine... and you're a pirate...!"

Ace blunt out laughed, smirking. "What a dumb reason... Chill out, Smokie."

"ROCKET!" A female voice screamed.

Next thing Ace knew, Smoker was slammed into from behind who crashed into him.

"GWAAH!"

"HUH?!"

Ace had gone through who knows how many walls. Getting up with a pain in his back. "Who the hell was that," he muttered. Seeing a startled family, he bowed politely. "My apologies for disrupting your meal."

Grumbling, he marched through the many building. "Gimme a break..." He looked towards the area next to where he once sat and saw a person. The girl was very cute with soft skin, beautiful large eyes, and a vest of some sort that assented her large chest, shorts that were rolled up above her knees. A straw hat was on her shoulder length black hair.

Various emotions went through him of finally seeing his sister. Shock, happiness, anger. "L... HEY! LU-!" He shouted to the eating girl, but was cut off when Smoker pushed his head down and yelled, "STRAW-HAT CUTIE!"

Luffy looked up at the marine, still eating. Her cheeks were slightly poofed out from the amount of food in her mouth, but not grossly so. More in a cute way.

She ignored the smoker user and continued eating. Smoker just stared at the girl as she ate.

"So you're here, too...?" Smoker asked, looking down at her. Luffy swallowed a whole amount, along with the rest of the food much to an astonished crowd. "You know you could have finished first," he said.

Covering her mouth slightly as she talked with a mouth full of food, Smoker barely recognized the words. "Chur chwat Shmok-hi shguy!" _(You're that Smokey guy!")_

"Decided to turn yourself in, Miguwara Luffy?" Smoker asked, slightly sweat-dropping at the girl.

"SHNOPE!" She yelled, running away, yelling to the cook, "THANKS FOR THE FOOD!"

"OI! LUFFY!" Ace yelled, causing Luffy to stop and look around to him.

"A-ace!" She said with wide eyes. 'Now I have to grow my hair out! Not cool! Okay! No choice but to run away as far as possible!' Luffy sprinted off. "YOU WON'T CATCH ME ACE!"

Smoker went after the rubber-girl who dodged around his assistant Tashigi. "You won't escape! MIGIWURA-CUTIE!"

Ace ran after, already enraged yelling, "DON'T YOU LAY ON FINGER OR SMOKE ON HER, SMOKIE!" Pulling out his DenDenMushi he yelled into it, "I FOUND LUFFY, SABO! SHE'S HEADING...uh... South?"

"WHY DOES THAT SOUND LIKE AN 'I-DONT-KNOW' DIRECTION?"

'JUST FIND HER! LOOK FOR SMOKE, SHE'LL BE THERE! MARINES ARE HOT AFTER HER!"

"I'M USELESS THEN! WHO'S THE MARINE?"

"SMOKER!"

"... He never listens to the upper ranks... I'll try."

"TRY THEN," Ace shouted. He was not a happy man at the moment. A not happy Ace is a very bad Ace.

_=With Luffy=_

Luffy ran as fast as she could go, jumping out the way of smoke that went to grab her. Of Ace was here, and then Sabo was too. Which meant that... was Jiji here too?

Jumping onto a rooftop while throwing some random crates at Smoker, successfully distracting her, she fell onto the other side. Faintly she could hear him running back. Probably to Ace to kill him... Maybe.

However, Luffy landed on some group of marines that were responding to a call.

"Sorry!" she yelled from the flattened and spread out Marines who laid unconscious. She struggled to get up from underneath a rather heavy fat Marine. "Get off you fatty!" she yelled. He didn't budge. "Argh! Now of all times, too!" Luffy kept on punching the man on top of her with her small fists. She then noticed something. "Where the freak is my hat!" she yelled panicking as she started patting her head hard hoping to feel her precious straw hat, failing to notice a group of pirates looking at her in interest.

Red-haired Shanks had been walking through Alabasta with his crew and heard some bangs, yells, crashes and a girl's voice. He ran, followed by the rest of the Red-Haired Pirates, towards all the commotion.

What they found amused them greatly.

A group of knocked out Marines were scattered around and some in a big pile with a girl wide awake struggling to get out of from underneath an enormous marine.

"MY HAT!" she yelled, "Where the freak is my hat!" she pounded the man on top of her," Wake up! WAKE UP! GET OFF ME, FATTY! This is your entire fault! I lost my hat because I landed on you guys! Waa! WHY ARE GUYS EVEN HERE?" She paused a second and thought. One… Two… Three..."Oh... you guys are marines. Sowwy. NOW GET OFF!" She resumed her frantic pounding. "OFF! OFF! OFF!"

Shanks sweat-dropped at the girl's antics. He was about to step in and help the girl till she finally had enough. "I am very sorry I'm going to do this, Marine-san!" The man on top of her went flying into the air and vanished.

"What the-"was all the red-haired pirates could manage to say. Her leg was straight up, showing that she kicked him from below. The girl got up, dusting the dirt on her.

She had short black hair that went to her shoulders, a red vest, blue shorts and sandals. She had lovely eyes that were full of much laughter and joy in them and a scar underneath the left eye. She looked around her and yelled out, "Now where is my hat!" She looked around, and around. Till she came to an area stacked with brown crates. "Found you!" she yelled in triumph. She bent down and picked up a yellow straw hat with a red strip on it. She dusts it off and put it on her head.

"There we go! Now let's go look for the crew!" And started to run off till she was slammed into the wall by some smoke. "Ehhh! Already!"

Shanks however was in the clouds. It was Luffy! How she grown! And she looked just as-if not more- cute since he had last seen her when she was little. She had cut her hair. In his opinion she looked better with longer hair, but she was still adorable as ever. Shanks bet she had lots of tales already! Unable to contain himself any longer now that he was so close to the little girl, he yelled," Luffy!"

Luffy was upset. She spends most of her escape time underneath a fat Marine. And here Smoker got to her before she could even get twenty feet away!

"Luffy!"

Luffy heard the call, and froze. She knew that voice. She turned towards the source and went blank. There stood Shanks, smiling brightly. Yasopp was there beaming, waving wildly at her in greeting, Benn was slightly smiling, Lucky was grinning. Other pirates were there too, looking fierce strong and unique. Other main members of Shank's crew? She bounced, waving happily, hollering," SHANKS! Whoa!" She dodged another smoke hit from Smoker. She almost forgot about Smoker. "Rude..."

"KAGEROU!" Smoker yelled out as a stream of smoke went towards, only to be blocked by a person of fire. Luffy gulped. Ace looked ready to murder. "Cut it out, Smokie. You may be 'smoke', but I'm 'fire'. Your powers wouldn't stand a chance against mine. So give it up. I won't let you touch my little sister.

"A-ace...:

The mam looked over at Luffy, slightly grinning with dark eyes. "You don't change, Luffy. Sabo is on his way and we'll be- OI!"

"Didn't I say_ 'Catch me if you can' _in the letter!" Luffy yelled back to him as she sprinted off.

"LUFFY!"

Shanks watched the scene in shock. Smoker was after her, but Ace was here as well. Wasn't he a Whitebeard commander pirate? Just then Ace shot fire at Smoker who jumped to the side, nearly hitting Shanks. Benn merely stepped aside as Shanks jumped out of the way, ramming into Yasopp who was still waving pointlessly to an out of site Luffy. "Oi! Watch where you aim that fire, Ace!"

Smoker and Ace stopped at the voice. Both turned steely towards him, both glaring daggers.

This was the guy who REALLY inspired and pushed Luffy to be a pirate.

"Another damn pirate!' Smoker said," How strange can this day get!"

Ace was in flames.

Shanks on the other hand said, "Uh oh, run for it!" He yelled to his crewmates that were confused. They could easily defeat them, but Shanks was freaked out. Yasopp, Lucky and Shanks were running for their life almost leaving the rest behind. "ACE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Luffy was running as fast as she could, clutching her hat to her head. Shanks was here! Oh how happy she was to see him, but so was Ace. And he ate a devil's fruit, and now had fire. This was just great! Now Ace knew she was defiantly a pirate, and is going to be after her soul. She had to get out of here! An Ace without a devil fruit was bad enough, but with one? She might as well surrender to Smoker or become a Marine! Then Sabo was here... She. Was. So. Dead.

The captain saw her crew and guests walking to Going Merry with bags, looking as though they were just chased. Nami saw her and screamed, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! AND WHAT TROUBLE DID YOU CAUSE BECAUSE WE WERE BEING CHASED BY MARI-"

"START THE GOING MERRY!" Luffy shouted over the orangette, "Get on board!"

Nami stared at Luffy, "Why the rush, Luffy?" The rest of the straw hat pirates looked at her with the same question.

"Because, I'm being followed! LET US GO! NOW! NOW!"

Though wanting more answers, they started the ship onwards.

_=With Ace=_

Ace caused a distraction with his fire from seeing the sight of Shanks, the man you inspired both of them- Luffy and himself- into pirates. He was mixed between joy and anger. He watched as Shanks and his buddies run for it. Faintly he could hear Shanks scream, "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"NO DUH! JUST LOOK AT HIS EYES! I SEE DEATH TO COME!" He heard Yasopp cry out.

Good, they knew he'd try to kill them. But it was rather amusing such powerful men that could easily defeat him were afraid of him. Deciding he'd rather catch Luffy then attempt to kill Shanks, he ran after the girl, not after distracting Smoker by dueling him in the sky then adbonding him while the marine though he was still battling Ace.

The young adult snickered.

He heard Luffy's yells to her crew on a ship, and saw her jumping and yelling. She was so cute when she did that.

The ship began to move onwards into the open blue. Ace skidded to a halt on the dock, clutching his hat to his head. Damn it! He missed her!

"Monkey D. Luffy! I! AM! GOING! TO! GET! YOU!" He hollered after the ship.

He saw the figure of Luffy jump onto the highest pole and stick out her tongue at him. He was going to get her for that. Faintly he could sense that Sabo had finally managed to catch up with him along with Marco and Thatch who had occupied them in case things got out of hand.

Turning to them he said, "You guys took your sweet time."

_=With Shanks=_

Shanks and his pirate crew were running for their ship. They managed to lose some perusing marines back there without much a fight or cause much trouble.

"What a day," Shanks muttered.

Yasopp grinned next to him. "Luffy was as energetic as usual! Already has powerful marines after her head!"

The smoking man next to him chuckled, "She'll be in more trouble I bet."

Who knew they would run into Luffy and Ace in one day like this. Not the lovely hug Shanks had so dearly dreamed of being united once more. At least he didn't run into her grandfather or father at the very least, right? They'd try to kill him for sure. The red-haired man was sure her grandfather would want to kill him.

He sighed and thought of how much Ace and Luffy grew.

Smoker was pissed off. Three well known pirates right there. And they all got away! Red-head Shanks. Second Commander of White Pirates, Ace. And Straw Hat Luffy! Right there! They were gonna pay dearly! Especially Straw Hat cutie!

Luffy got down when Ace was out of sight, and sighed in relief. He almost, just almost got her.

However, now she was faced with another problem. She still had to beat Crocodile, and help out the Princess Vivi. And the fact that her crew now surrounded her like wolves, hungry for answers.

Zoro asked calmly as he leaned against the rail, "You the guy chasing you?" He tried hard to ignore Sanji who went on about that man was nothing compared to himself, Sanji. And that Sanji was more worthy of Luffy-Chan's affection.

"YES! WHO WAS IT, LUFFY YOU IDOIT!" Nami scolded," By the looks of it, he really, really wanted you! Called out your name meaning he knows you! Don't tell me-" Nami gasped, looking at the girl, "He's a debt collector!"

"Yes, yes! Tell us who it is or I'll use my thousands year gained moves of punches on you!" threatened Usopp doing a lousy 'crane' pose.

How gullible Luffy was, went back a little, hands out in front of her. Begging for mercy and looked at him in awe. Sanji merely kicked Usopp in the face. "Don't threaten a woman captain like that! You haven't even been alive for thousands of years!"

"Eh heh," Luffy laughed, scratching the back of her head. "That's my older brother."

"Orah?" The entire crew exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had an older brother," Nami said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys never asked," Luffy said sheepishly. "His name is Ace, and he's strong! Someday I'll beat him!"

"And just who-" a voice said from behind Luffy on the rail, "Do you plan to beat?"

Startled, Luffy toppled forward. Ace stood there on the rail, looking down with a very big smile that promised no mercy. Crossing her arms, she said, "I'm not going back."

"Yes you are!" Ace said, "Sabo is here and he'll take you somewhere safe! Back to the marine base!"

Zoro and Sanji got in front of their captain in a protective stance. "We won't let you take Luffy anywhere she doesn't want to go, bastard," Zoro growled, his swords up and ready to slice at the man.

"Luffy-Chan doesn't want to with strange men like you," Sanji shouted.

Ace glared at the intfering two. They were protective over Luffy, good friends? Or maybe suitors? Shit no. "Stay out of it! This is a family matter!"

"And families should be considerate of the other's wishes!" Nami yelled.

"YEAH!" Usopp and Chopper agreed, both hiding behind Nami.

"DON'T HIDE BEHIND ME!"

"Plus-" Nami continued, "Luffy is our family so what concerns her concerns us!"

The whitebeard pirate growled. He wasn't about to go down without a fight. Marco and Thatch had left when Whitebeard called them for an important matter; Sabo had gone to stop Smoker from sailing after Luffy. Ace gritted his teeth ready to shout at them.

A spark had actually appeared in Luffy's dense head, an idea ringing. Jumping onto Ace, wrapping her arms around his neck so that she was dangling, she pouted and said, "Pwease Ace-nii? You know this is my dream, I promise I won't die!"

The effect was immediate. Ace was visibly trembling under his sister's puppy eyes, sweat starting to drip from his head. 'Shit!' He thought panicking, 'Where's Sabo when you need him! I won't allow it! I won't! I won't! N-'

"You promise the next time I see you and we fight and you lose you'll go back?" Ace asked, giving into his sister's plea.

The Straw-hat pirates' swetdropped, jaw dropping that Luffy had such power over her older brother.

"Sure!" Luffy squealed hugging him tight. "Thank you Ace-nii!"

Ace simply looked to the side blushing brightly. "I-I'll tell Sabo." Ace was defeated so quickly. All that hard work to find his little sister and bring her back home was a waste. Sabo was going to be pissed, Marco and Thatch annoyed. Whitebeard and Garp would be laughing their asses off.

Luffy dragged Ace in, grinning brightly. "Come in Ace! I'll introduce to everyone and all!" The rest of the crew followed, bemused at this situation's result. Usopp slowly wormed his way after them, accidently getting slammed in the torso by Nami who slammed the door on him.

Some hours later, Ace had to leave Luffy for a few minutes and go some miles away from their ship, Going Merry, so they wouldn't have to listen to Sabo's yells.

'AND YOU PROMISED HER!?"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? I'M NOT LIKE YOU WHO CAN FEND OFF LUFFY'S PUPPY FACE! AND SHE WAS DOING THE LITTLE 'I'M SO CUTE- CUTSIE' VOICE TOO!"

"..."

Luffy's 'I'm so cute-cutsie' voice was what made her puppy face the ultimate puppy face that could make even the toughest of marines give in. She had used it at least twenty times on Sengoku and at least twice on Akainu (but she was only eight when she used it against him, the last time she saw him). It has worked without fail so far. Luckily, she didn't use it too often. Sabo can be immune to just the puppy face, but the adding effect of Luffy's 'I'm so cute-cutsie' voice, he would have given in.

"..."

"... That must have damaged your pride."

"No kidding."

"And all that hard work. You know Smoker tried to strangle me when I stopped him from sailing off after Luffy," Sabo grumbled, ignoring the Thatch that was going on about Ace giving in. Marco was trying to calm the older man down. "Though... I think he really wanted to kill me was because I destro- eh hm," he coughed, trying to correct himself and said in a forcible voice, "I accidently sent his ship flying when I patted it. Yes."

"Smokie deserved it." Ace said, thinking back to when Smoker tried to catch Luffy. His loss.

"Whatever. Marco-san wants you over here. Says it's important. Involving, crew matters."

"On my way," Ace grumbled. He had a feeling this wasn't good.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done, yayz! ousfghjsfg, this is the longest out of them all... lol. Onto next chapter!**


	4. Schemer

**Sorry this is mainly Ace and Sabo POV, but it'll be mainly Luffy POV starting from next chapter, Water 7! I know you guys don't like me skipping, but I really want to do Water 7 arc 'cause that is all the good stuff for me. So don't complain.**

**WHEN YOU GUYS GET THIS AND YOU'RE CONFUSED, READ FROM CHAPTER 1! I'VE REDONE ALL THE CHAPTERS! And added two more, lol.**

**Warnings: Incorrect spelling, grammer, fem!Luffy, Marine!Sabo, ashfghsafg**

* * *

As much as Sabo wanted to leave and go complete his already towering pile of paperwork, the Whitebeard pirates just wouldn't let the poor man go. Vista was the one that usually hanged out with him, often challenging him to duels. Jozu also was often seen with the two, dueling and such. Marco occasionally could be seen with them. Ace never once would let Sabo have peace.

The vice-admiral was often pranked by his younger brother with the help of Thatch. Of course being the gentleman that he was, Sabo never front on got revenge. Ace and Thatch would get mysterious, painful traps a day following their prank on Sabo. But Ace being as dense as he was and Thatch seeing them as weird occurrence, continued to prank Sabo. Just they wait; Sabo has yet to do a serious trap. Marco would always shake his head whenever these happened, and Whitebeard would always laugh about it. He often commented that Sabo would be better off a pirate than a marine. He even invited the blonde marine to be part of his family. He was politely declined each time.

So, Sabo wasn't sure when these famous pirates trusted him so much they would talk openly about their problems and troubles. So here he was, dragged into a commander meeting by Marco and Vista. Whitebeard had again invited him to be a pirate. Again, Sabo declined.

Whitebeard laughed, and then grew serious. "An utmost important law of a pirate was broken!"

The commanders grew much more serious, even Ace had stilled from where he was bugging Sabo. 'Isn't that law-'

"One of our own killed our own Nakama!"

"WHO! TELL ME AND I'LL KILL HIM!"

"NO WAY! WHO HAS THOSE STUPID GUTS TO KILL THEIR OWN FAMILY?"

The shouts of anger went on and Sabo just watched with a blank face. He had a funny feeling who it was too. He stood out from the rest; his own haki feeling was just too different from these pirates...

"Marshall D. Teach."

Just that little simple name from Sabo's mouth. Whitebeard was even surprised that Sabo already knew. Looking at them, Sabo murmured, "That guy... he just stood out too much. I just waved it away as nothing, thinking it was common for pirates to have some black sheep with them. I saw it all the time and the black sheep always got along with the white sheep..." Sabo felt really bad now. He should have told them his funny feeling! They could have avoided a loss of their family! Sabo didn't want to imagine the pain and sorrow the felt when one of their own was killed. He was sure these pirates were going to strike at him and-

"That's true," whitebeard said, leaning back. "There are many pirate crews that could all be black sheep."

"Completely normal to have a black or two in each pirate crew," Marco agreed, the then pointed his thumb over to Ace, "I mean take Ace for example. He's a black sheep, yoi."

"I'M WHAT, TURKEY!"

"... I thought he fit in perfectly with you clowns," Sabo muttered. This was followed by some laughs.

"SO YOU'RE CALLING ME A CLOWN!"

"I'm calling you a flammable monkey. Get it right."

"You're a binkie dolphin!"

"Why thank you for that lovely comment."

"THAT WAS AN INSULT!"

"But a dolphin is much smarted than a human being. Meaning, you just admitted to being an idiot I'm a more superior being."

"..."

"..."

"... JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING MY HEAD HURT!"

Sabo patted Ace's back as the poor man was rubbing his head. "Good to know, good to know."

"Who's hunting down Teach?" Vista asked his captain.

"Ace."

Said boy looked up and said, "Oh okay."

"Can I speak my mind," Sabo asked, looking thoughtful. If they hadn't known better, the pirates would have thought he was trying to protect his younger brother. But this was a vice-admiral marine that made history. He wasn't placed as a vice-admiral for nothing at his very young age. They could just tell, Vice-Admiral Sabo was taking over.

"What, brat?" Whitebeard demanded.

"Why did this guy kill?" Sabo asked, staring with a cold gaze at the old pirate.

"A devil fruit," Thatch muttered, "It was the Yami Yami no Mi. A dangerous devil fruit said to be one of the strongest of the devil fruits."

He was linking up the pieces. "This guy had this entire thing planned out. He joins the Whitebeard pirates, said to be best of the pirates currently. The most likely group that could so happen to find some valuable. He kept a low profile, never did anything out of the ordinary. He was deceiving you all I bet, just waiting for the moment to get what he wanted. When it appeared, he striked and got away. So in total," Sab said, "I bet this guy already ate the dipped 'most powerful' devil fruit by now and just knows you'll send in some member of your crew to hunt him down. I have a feeling he's way stronger than your followers and could battle you head on for a while. He'll use your members for his own gain, which I'm not sure as of yet. Probably start a dangerous crew of lethal dangerous rouge pirates or something of that sort. Plus," Sabo added in his 'protect-Ace-card', "Ace isn't exactly the smartest and fall into some trap or another. Get lost or get a one punch KO."

"So you're saying I'm weak?" Ace muttered.

"Yes."

"Then what're you suggesting we do," Whitebeard growled, "He killed Nakama!"

"He knows. This guy will cause a lot of trouble, how about I take the case as my own. It'll be 'legal' and I'll just say to my higher ranks it's a 'Personal Vengeance Mission' or 'PMV'. Faster killing of the guy," Sabo suggested.

"You can do that sort of stuff," Thatch asked, amazed.

"Only privileged marines such as myself."

"And how the hell is this a 'Personal Vengeance Mission'?" Ace retorted.

"Simple. He killed a friend of a friend," Sabo replied back, trying his best to ignore many of the sly grins around him.

"So you accepted being one of our own, eh?"

"NO I HAVEN'T!"

Sabo had journeyed back to Marine HQ just a week later, gathering as much detail as possible and made a very good convincing story that even Whitebeard fell for it even though he already knew the situation. Don't get Sabo wrong, he didn't like lying, neither was he against it. It was necessary when needed.

So when he landed there he was greeted by a very upset Fleet Admiral. "Where were you, Vice Admiral Sabo? Are you becoming like Admiral Akoiji?"

Looking to the side in mock shame, Sabo said in a mocking hurt voice, "You think I'm becoming like him? I'm a gentleman that does need alone time every few months. Plus, this was because of a serious important matter."

"Your sister," the man deadpanned.

"Well, that was a side reason."

Raising a dark eyebrow, Sengoku urged him. "Which was?"

"I got a message that a once close friend of mine was killed. Despite the fact he was a pirate under Whitebeard, he was killed by one of his own crew. And you know how they're against that..." Sabo muttered.

"A pirate is a pirate. They'll betray one another. But, it is strange this under Whitebeard who will seek revenge against those who harmed one of his own. But how does this affect you?"

"This guy is called Marshall D. Teach, from what I gather he's now going by Blackbeard. What gets me though is that this pirate planned everything from the start. He was after something and wasn't found out by Whitebeard or anyone of his crew. He's been waiting for years. And when the object of his desires appeared, he killed a person under Whitebeard's nose and fled without being caught. This guy is sly, smart, deceiving, now powerful and will be a future problem to the World Government and innocent civilians. I'm declaring a PVM."

Sabo stared with a serious, blank face at the Fleet-Admiral that stared at him in shock. "He hasn't caused anything as of yet..."

"But will. I think he's trying to achieve power, wanting Whitebeard to send someone in, like a sacrifice, turn him into us, give him a possible title to achieve terrible villains," the blue-gentleman argued.

"Let us talk of this somewhere else."

* * *

**Short, I know. Sorry. No flames, I'll delete/block it. I'm still deciding on the pairing and please note, I'm not doing any fem!LuffyxZoro or femLuffyxCoby. X= No no. I, personally am not a big fan of it and I can't picture myself writing them. I like reading them, but I don't do them. Oh and no fem!Luffyx(Insert name of Straw-hat member). Won't do, sorry!**

**Onto next chapter!**


End file.
